


17,000 HZ

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Rhink Ficlets [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, is it really an au though since they were actually roommates?, tagging as both friends and lovers cause it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Rhett can't hear the sound clip Link is playing.





	17,000 HZ

“You can’t hear that?” Link scrunches his nose, head turning over his shoulder to watch Rhett on the bottom bunk. The blonde is lounging with a textbook in his lap, blankets a mess around his legs, his eyes grazing back and forth between the hefty desktop and Link’s incredulous face.

“Hear what?”

“I’ve turned it off and on several times,” Link offers unhelpfully. He clicks again, and immediately turns to gauge Rhett’s reaction. Like a cue the taller one is failing to pick up.

The expectancy on his face annoys Rhett in a rare way that rouses him into a sitting position. “Turned  _what_ on and off several times?”

“That tone,” Link presses, his own irritation flaring in conjunction with disbelief.

Rhett gives a lazy shrug, furrowing his brow. “I don’t hear anything.”

With that, Link twists his body to face the screen again, shaking his head in wonder. “Count yourself lucky. It’s awful.” 

“What  _is_ it? You still haven’t told me what it is.” Rhett closes the book, a thumb bookmarking his page.

“I found a website that plays this note that people can only hear while they’re young. It sounds like a dog whistle. It’s…” he pauses to glance at the screen. “17,000 hertz?”

Rhett stands, dropping the forgotten reading to the bed. In one step he’s hovering behind Link, looking down over his shoulder at the bare-bones website. After several seconds scanning over the explanation, he scoffs. 

“This sounds like a joke.”

Link shakes his head. “I can hear it! I’m surprised you can’t.  _Old-ears,_ ” he laughs, moving to re-open his e-mail.

“Wait. I wanna do a test. Go stand over there. Face away,” he commands, and an all-too-eager Link strides over to the spot to prove his best friend wrong. “I’m gonna turn it on and off, and you tell me when you hear it.”

Click. “It’s on.”  
Click. “Gone.”  
Click. “There it is.”  
Click.  
Click. “…still on. Tryna throw me off with random clicks.”  
Click. “ _Now_ it’s off.”

“What in the world,” Rhett groans, gripping the back of their computer chair and squinting at the screen. “Why can’t I hear it?”

“I’m sure you would’ve, at one point. Your ears are too developed now, though.” Link tries to shoo Rhett from his space, diving back into his inbox where he’s drafting a message to his professor. When Rhett lingers, Link cranes his head back and looks up at him, cocking an eyebrow. “What, man?”

“It’s just… weird. I feel weird that you can hear it and I can’t.” Rhett’s staring out the window behind their desk, not really looking at anything. The bright spring sun reflects in his motionless eyes.

“So? S’just biology. Just means your body’s aging a little faster, I guess. Makes sense, right? You  _are_ a year older than me.” The grin Link gives fades quickly when he realizes that Rhett still hasn’t moved. “Bo?”

“You’re experiencing something I physically  _can’t,_ ” Rhett states quietly. The words don’t carry the weight he wishes they did. They don’t convey the uncomfortable twisting in his gut, the suddenly alienation he feels that something as small as a stupid  _sound_ could make it feel like the beginning of some sort of rift forming. But there’s a reason Link’s been his best friend for fifteen years - and it’s the same trait that fuels the brunette to turn and give Rhett’s arm a quick squeeze.

“It’s okay, Rhett. If anything, you’re the one leaving me in the dust, here. I’ll get there, though. I’ll be as deaf as you are,” he chuckles, smiling up through his glasses. “Just wait for me, yeah?”


End file.
